


Ichthus

by NervouslyWaitingForLife



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fish, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Hakuba Saguru, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervouslyWaitingForLife/pseuds/NervouslyWaitingForLife
Summary: Hakuba finds out about Kuroba's fear due to unfortunate circumstances and decides to help the magician after his fear increases due to said unfortunate circumstances.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 28





	1. Finding you like this.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of aoko wump later for not taking kaito's phobia seriously. I don't hate her character by the way I just feel like she should feel the consciences of her actions.
> 
> Also there's no pairings but you could see Saguru's and Kaito's growing friendship as SaguKai.
> 
> Funfact: I wrote this to distract myself from pain. Basically I can't put pressure on my left shoulder or do that much with my left shoulder (thank god I'm right handed). And I wanted to write so I did, and it detracted me from my pain. Gonna call the doctors Tomorrow though.

'Where is kuroba?' Hakuba though with a small sense of worry, he had looked all over Ekoda High School and still hadn't found the magican. He was supposed to walk with Kuroba and Nakamori to Blue Parrot, the billiards that a friend of Kuroba's owns, which is kind of like there group hangout spot. Though Kuroba didn't appear at the gates and Nakamouri ran out of the school saying she couldn't walk home today. He then waited for fifteen minutes and Kuroba still haven't appeared yet, so then he began searching and asking people. It seems that no one had seen Kuroba since the end of the lesson, so hakuba started his search there. Currently he had made his way though 97.63% of the school and was near the staircase to the roof.

'Kuroba-kun is a drama queen and KID, so the roof is fairly obvious' hakuba then thought, though previously when he asked the group who always lounge around the roof they said he wasn't there and took their word. As hakuba started to climb to the top of the staircase he saw a cleaning closet 'he could be here' Hakuba realised, the theif was nimble and Kuroba loved hiding in places and scaring his classmates. "Kuroba-kun. Are you in there?" Hakuba ordered at the door, he heard nothing except for a soft "coo".

That had to be one of Kuroba's doves, no other kid brought their pet bird to school (except for himself with Watson). "Kuroba-kun. I know you're in there. I can hear your dove". Again there was no other sound but more "coo's" of different ranges, 'what is Kuroba-kun doing in the cleaning closet with his doves?' Hakuba pondered. 'Maybe a particularly antsy teacher wanted kuroba to send his dove home so he's hiding ,a fair amount of the teachers loved Kuroba-kun's pets though a equally fair amount disliked them though'.

He then put his hand on the door nob "I'm coming in there Kuroba-kun (if you dare prank me I'm definetly putting Watson on your doves)" Hakuba muttered the last part under his breath, then oppened the door a bit which eminated a creak. Hakuba instinctively looked upwards, looking for strings or anything that could trigger one of Kuroba's traps, though he didn't see any traps. He then fully opened the door to a site that he wasn't expecting to see.

Kuroba Kaito, unconscious sitting against the wall which had blood trickling down it. With remains of used tricks by his feet and four white doves surrounding Kuroba.

"Kuroba-kun!" Hakuba shouted running to his side, the birds moved out of the way to let hakuba help, though still stayed near their teen owner. He got a good look at Kuroba, his uniform was ruffled and his blazer was sitting next to him, his hair was more unruly than normal. He moved closer and could hear his classmates breath, it was short and it seems he had difficulty breathing. Hakuba knew instinctively that that wasn't good.

He looked at Kuroba's hand which seem to be trembling and Kuroba himself was covered in sweat. He put his head to Kuroba's chest, his heart beat was faster than normal. He then put his hand to the back of kuroba's head, he felt something sticky as Hakuba looked he saw that's where the blood was from, he had hit his head or someone had hit his head. 

Hakuba didn't like this, any of it. Sure Kuroba was KID but he was still Kuroba, he wasn't going to let the magician suffer. Hakuba evaluated the scene and wondered if he could carry Kuroba to the nurse, though very quickly went against it. The nurse was on the ground floor and Kuroba was near the roof, sure hakuba was confident that he could carry kuroba, he was unsure about if himself carrying kuroba could agitate his head wound and any other wounds that he had.

Hakuba stood up and moved to the door, he looked to Kuroba's doves "look after him" he ordered, as the doves were Kuroba's he knew they were smart. As he did the doves moved down to Kuroba, one went in his jacket and picked something out. KID's gun. Hakuba could tell what the doves were thinking, they trusted him to not let KID to be discovered. They were aware that he knew about Kuroba being KID, and trusted him. Hakuba took the gun from the bird and put it in his school bag, he placed it underneath his books so if anyone looked in they wouldn't find the gun.

He closed his bag and put it back on his back, he then ran out of the door and closed it though not completely, to hide Kuroba incase anyone came up, but to give light to the doves and Kuroba incase he woke up. Hakuba ran downstairs as fast as he could, he had the stamina and he was faster than most students due to the heists he attended so he reached the nurse's office in no time.

The nurse's door was slammed open by Hakuba "Akagi-Sensei!" The nurse turned around to face Hakuba with a shocked expression, Hakuba hadn't been to the nurse's office except for the occasional 'get Kuroba's dye out if my hair' incident. "Hakuba-kun, what's wrong? You look like you've just ran a marathon". Hakuba got his breath back and started to explain "it's Kuroba-" "when isn't it Kuroba?" The nurse quipped, 80% of students going to the nurse's office are due to Kuroba's shenanigans, "is it sticking a student to a wall or-" "Kuroba-kun's unconscious!" Hakuba interrupted Akagi, making the nurses eyes widened though hakuba interrupted her again before she could say anything "his hands are trembling, he's covered from head to toe in sweat, his heart rate is faster than normal and he has hit his head and it is bleeding" he finished and and showed his hand which had blood from the back of kuroba's head.

Akagi then understood the severity of the situation, stood up and grabbed her first aid bag "Hakuba-kun, take me to Kuroba-kun." Akagi stated sternly, Hakuba nodded and started running back to kuroba with Akagi-sensei, hakuba only knew that Akagi-sensei was following him was due to the clicking of her heels. Hakuba made it there first and opened the door to see Kuroba is the same state he was last in, though his birds were snuggled to the side of kuroba and had a first aid kit out which Hakuba was surprised to see. Akagi-sensei then arrived out of breath, she hung on the door frame and saw Kuroba.

"Kuroba-kun!!" She crouched next to him, making Kuroba's doves to scatter though they then landed on the shelf above Kuroba, by Kuroba and one landed on Hakuba's head. Akagi started to access Kuroba's condition, and Hakuba stood there awkwardly in the doorway. He then started to think about how this happened, why was Kuroba-kun here of all places? Why was his blazer next to him? Why were his tricks-, though a strong smell broke his concentration, the smell eminated from the room, it was no where else in the school. 'Why didn't I notice it before?' hakuba questioned before he realised that he was focused on Kuroba's safety.

"Why does it smell heavily of fish in here?" Hakuba asked to himself, wondering if that had something to do with Kuroba's state. "Fish?" Akagi-sensei asked before moving away from Kuroba and smelling the air, she then had a confused look on her face "why would Kuroba be in a room that smelt like fish? His ichthyophobia would've made him leave the school in seconds".

"Ichthyophobia?" Hakuba asked surprisingly, 'Kuroba has a fear of fish?' "Yes the fear of fish, apparently he's been suffering from it since childhood and it's the reason to why we had to lower the amount of fish related food in school" Akagi answered. Hakuba was shocked at the amount of information she knew but then he reasiled that Kuroba had to give medical information when he first joined Edoka High School. "Kuroba-kun's ichthyophobia... how bad does he suffer from it?" Hakuba questioned Akagi-sensei, "very badly, the sight of anything fish related sends him into shock, even the word fish he can't handle, he has to use a substitute word if he wants to say it".

Akagi-sensei then turned to Hakuba and reached into her pocket for her phone, "Hakuba-kun do you think you can get Kubota-sensei and Iijima-sensei from the P.E department I need them to get Kuroba-kun to the ground floor. I'm calling a ambulance for Kuroba-kun". Hakuba stared at Akagi-sensei "is Kuroba-kun..." he asked worried, "His head injury is worrying and he needs to be treated for his reaction, though it mainly just checking if Kuroba-kun is okay".

Hakuba nodded and ran to get his teachers. Akagi-sensei looked sadly at Kuroba-kun's state, one of if not of the happiest students of the school and called an ambulance.


	2. Your little white doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!!! I actually updating this fairly fast (compared to my other fics), I just love this idea. After I post this chapter I wanna write the next chapter as I know what I'm doing though after that I need to plan it out. Though I'll probably go back and update my other fics, mainly Pure Truth & two of us. 
> 
> Also I may or may not have been writing this chapter & chapter 1 in my maths class, hey if I dont understand what the teacher is talking about then why dont I write (whist I teach myself the subject (though the teacher is shit at teaching)).
> 
> Thank you for 20 kudos, <3 Ɛ> it means the world to me and it makes me want to write more (even if would've continued writing anyway).
> 
> Quick thing: P.E = Gym / physical education/whatever you want to call it (I think it's only in the uk we call it PE). & I cannot write a phone call (theres two in this one). Also I never mentioned how many floors there are as in America there 1st floor is my ground floor so yeah.

Hakuba sprinted through the halls trying to get to the P.E department as fast as possible, though the P.E department is possibly the farthest place from where Kuroba is. 'Why was Kuroba-kun near the roof' hakuba questioned again it was really a big mystery 'did he go there on his own accord? Or was he told to go there? If so how? It takes a lot of convincing to get Kuroba-kun to do anything.Did they know Kurobas secret?' though a small coo again brought him out of his thoughts. Hakuba looked to his left and saw a dove then remembered that one was on his head "you're worried about him too, aren't you" he asked to the bird.

'Why do Japan's schools have their P.E department in another building?' He thought, he had to walk outside of the school to another building. 'Its going to take time getting there and that time could be spent making sure Kuroba is well'.

As hakuba got to the department he slammed the P.E office open to Kubota and Iijima, though due to the sprinting he couldn't catch his breath. After, Kuroba's dove, who had been lacking behind, plopped onto Hakuba's head. Its wings must be tired and so was Hakuba, as he was using the door frame for support. "Hakuba-kun!" Kubota-sensei stated surprised "what's wrong? Why have you been running?"

"It's Kuroba-kun" Hakuba panted, still trying to get some air in. "What did he do n-" "Kuroba-kun's unconscious" Hakuba interrupted Iijima-Sensei. "What?" Kubota-sensei asked, taking an interest in what Hakuba was saying. Hakuba gathered his breath and stood up strait "Kuroba-kun is unconscious in the cleaning closet by the roof", Iijima and Kubota then stood up. Though hakuba then cut off Iijima-sensei again "Akagi-sensei is there and has called an ambulance, she asked me to get you to carry Kuroba-kun downstairs".

"Thank you Hakuba-kun for telling us" Iijima-sensei thanked "c'mon Kubota" then they both ran out towards the main building. 'I'm not running' Hakuba thought, he'd tired himself out from getting the teachers. Even if he did, his pace would slow down fairly quick. Though he still needed to be there fairly fast so he decided to jog at a pace. Kuroba's bird then started flying again, matching his speed.

As hakuba started crawling up the stairs to where Kuroba is, he heard the P.E teachers shout "Kuroba-kun!", so he picked up the pace. He then arrived at the cleaning closet completely out of breath and leaning on the wall for support. "Ah, Hakuba-kun" Akagi-sensei addressed Hakuba, Akagi just came out of the closet looking back to see Iijima and Kuroba carrying kuroba. "The ambulance will be here soon" Akagi-sensei stated to Hakuba-kun which nodded in response, then the nurse started mumbling to herself "now how do I contact Kuroba's mum?" Hakuba picked up. Hakuba gathered his breath before suggesting to Akagi-sensei "I can contact a friend of the family", he meant Jii, he knew Jii was a good friend of Kuroba and was probably KID's assistant.

"Can you Hakuba-kun? Thank you, you wouldn't mind taking care of Kuroba's birds? You have one yourself don't you?" "Yes I do, I will" hakuba stated 'though I'll have to tell Watson to not eat Kuroba's birds' he then thought. "Oh,I'll take his bags too and pass them to the friend." Hakuba said then grabbing Kuroba's bookbag, the bird on his head 'when did it go back up there?' He thought started to "coo", then the order doves clambered onto Hakuba.

Akagi laughed quietly "take care of them Hakuba-kun!" She waved goodbye and left the closet. Hakuba signed then got out his phone and called Konosuke Jii. It took a bit then the phone was picked up"Blue Parrot, Konosuke Jii speaking" "Konosuke-San, it's me Hakuba Saguru" he replied.

"Ah Hakuba-kun what's wrong? Weren't you Nakamouri-chan and bot- Kaito-kun coming here" he asked, "ah, well" hakuba stuttered "It has to do with Kuroba, he was unconscious near the roof and seemed to have hurt his head" He said bluntly. "Has an ambulance arrived?" Jii asked panicked, Hakuba pulled his head away from the phone to hear the surroundings, an ambulance could be heard getting louder, as well as a police car "yes one's arriving as well as a police car".

"A police car?" Jii asked "yes" hakuba stated "with the way he was posed he looked like he was pushed or had an altercation with someone". Jii didn't respond for a while, then Hakuba realised that jii was concerned about they were going to find out about KID "Oh Konosuke-San I have Kuroba's bag, doves and his card gun", Hakuba made sure to be quiet with the last part. "Ah..." was all that Jii said, "Konosuke-San, would you mind picking up Kurobas stuff" "A-ah yes" he finally replied "I'll be at Ekoda high in around 20 minutes", "okay I'll be at the front gates, goodbye" Hakuba replied bluntly. "Goodbye Hakuba-kun... and thank you" Jii ened the conversation.

Hakuba stayed around and decided to look for clues to what had happened. 'The seafood smell from before was still pungent, is it still in here?' Hakuba thought and put gloves on. He looked on the floor but there was nothing that could attribute to the smell, all that was on the floor were playing cards, confetti and boxes with cleaning supplies and fallen cleaning bottles, he then moved to the 1st set of shelves it was full of chemicals. The second had more chemicals and bathroom supplies, same with the third though was mainly toilet rolls.

Then Hakuba found where the scent emanating from. Kuroba's school jacket.

Hakuba stood back and looked nearly tripping up on a fallen cleaning bottle. 'Shouldn't all these cleaning supplies be locked away?' He wondered looking around, then realised another mystery. How did the door open? it was usually lock up so no students could get in, It should be in the teachers lounge.

Hakuba left the room and looked at the lock on the door 'it seemed to have been lock-picked' hakuba thought, 'then kaito went in intentionally? But that doesn't make sence'. Hakuba was deep in thought and didn't notice the janitor, Mamoru-San "ah Hakuba-kun" the elderly man said snapping said detectives out of his thought. "Its sad to hear that something happened to Kuroba-kun, he's such a nice young man" Mamoru said sadly 'though isn't it a pain to clean up after him' hakuba thought to himself.

"Yes it is, may I ask. Have you ever needed to use a lock pick on this door?" Hakuba asked "hmmm, yes actually we have had to a few times, as some students would lock others in there and throw away the key" the janitor answered. 'Then maybe that's what have happened with those scratches' Hakuba thought, "another question if you would, do you have the keys on you?" Mamoru put his hand in his pocket and got out his set of keys and shuffled them around to show a square based key "yes I do, I always have one on me. There's a spare in the teachers lounge and the headmaster has one". The detective had his notebook out and started writing what Mamoru was saying, before putting it away. "Thank you Mamoru-San, I'll do my best to investigate Kuroba's case" Hakuba said before moving to the staircase, the janitor started to chuckle "good luck detective".

As hakuba started ascending the stairs with the birds following him, he saw two policemen with Iijima-sensei climb up the stairs "he was found up here" iijima panted, he was tired from the events with Kuroba. 'Maybe I'll try and jump into the police investigation' Hakuba thought, though he was interested in putting thieves behind bars he had to join the investigation for Kuroba's sake, if they looked more into him they may realise that Kuroba was KID and investigate him. Though be was interested in putting Kuroba behind bars he didn't want to do it in these circumstances.

As hakuba reached the ground floor, he heard the ambulance booming outside as well as people crowding the foyer, there was barely enough room to breath and there were a lot of people talking about what was happening. 

"Was that Kuroba-kun?!" "Yeah! Iijima-sensei and Kubota-sensei were carrying him out!" "What happened to him?" "Maybe the girls finally gave him a piece of their mind, always peeking into the changing room" "He looked like he was bleeding though... I hope he's fine..." "maybe he fell victim to one of his sleeping bombs!" "Yeah but what about the police?" The murmers continued. 

There was no way to go and see Kuroba off to the hospital with all of the club members here as well as other students. The Ambulance started up by the sound of it and the sirens were quieting, it had left. As soon as it left, the large crowd dispersed and people went back to their clubs or started walking home. 'well at least I can breath' hakuba thought, he then pulled out his pocket watch 'Konosuke-san will arrive in 5 minutes' Hakuba mused and walked outside so he could see when Konosuke would arrive.

Hakuba pulled out his notebook and started noting down key points of the case,   
• The position that Kuroba was in; as if he was pushed backwards or had fallen backwards over something.  
•Kuroba's jacket was sitting by his side and smelt like fish which he is afraid of. He probably didn't take it off himself as it is a fairly cold day and most of his tricks are hidden in there.   
Before he could write down any more the soft coo of Kuroba's birds and one flying off of him brough his attention to Konosuke, who had just arrived.

"Ah Konosuke-San" Hakuba said putting away his notebook and faced Jii, he then held Kuroba's backpack forward "here's his bag, his birds are... around". Jii chucked "ah don't worry I have a cage for them" hakuba looked to jii's hand and found a golden cage which was fairly large, he then opened it up and all 4 doves flew in nearly automatically 'Kuroba has trained his doves well' Hakuba thought. Hakuba then took his bag off and opened it, rummaging around for the card gun, though he swiftly reasiled that there were still a fair amount of people around, he motioned for Jii to come closer. As jii came closer he saw what hakuba was getting and stopped him, even if they were this close he couldn't put it away without anyone noticing.

Jii then motioned back to his car "would you like a ride home?" He asked, hakuba saw this offer and realised what Konosuke was doing and agreed. Hakuba got into the car whilst Jii put the bird cage down as well as Kuroba's bag then he got into the drivers seat and sped off.

"Where do you want me to put it?" Hakuba asked, jii knew what he was referring to, "...the glove compartment please" he answered.

The ride got very quiet after that, they both knew what the other was talking about. Then hakuba started to speak. "I won't bring Kuroba nor you to the police, I want to catch him in a game of wits not by circumstance. I will look into what happened to Kuroba and find the truth." Hakuba stated, he wanted to catch KID, though not like this. 

"Thank you Hakuba-kun" Jii brought Hakuba out of his thoughts. "I'll help in anyway I can" Jii said. Hakuba looked to Jii and gave a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially it was gonna continue until the end of the day with Bat going to sleep but I think it works better this way. Though it'll carry on in the next chapter.
> 
> I initially wrote this back in mid Jan. But I had to redo & add certain parts as I didnt like the flow
> 
> Fun fact: this fix was initially gonna be a ton of one / two shots, then my brain went: "but what if it was a investigation like Detective conan???" So I'm cramming the origional one / two shots into this.
> 
> Also if you want dcmk memes & art I'm on tumblr, so if you want to come on down, come on down (it's the same as my ao3 name).

**Author's Note:**

> P.E = Gym / physical Education
> 
> Funfact: this was supposed to be a one shot in which Saguru finds Kaito reeling from fish and talks to him about it and how he can help. Then I went "nah let me add like a dash of angst and get me put a realistic edge on the situation".
> 
> Btw while I was researching for helping ppl with a phobia, Aoko does everything the website says to NOT do. So she will get a telling off.
> 
> Also I didnt know where to end this initially, I didnt have a 'end' and I didn't just want to keep on going as I didnt want it to be too long so I just ended it there. I'm prolly gonna update this soon.
> 
> Also I don't think that MK ever tells you the teaches name so I am picking names from murder suspects from DC (mainly the earlier ones). Can you find out who they are?
> 
> Also if you can see any mistakes please tell me.


End file.
